1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to calibration standards, and more specifically, standards which, in particle analysis, provide simultaneous morphology and chemistry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In particle analysis by way of electron beam tools, it has been known to employ standards for either determination of morphology or chemistry, but not both simultaneously.
Lacking in the prior art is the ability to place specificity on the size, shape, chemistry, and location at one time on the standard.
There remains, therefore, a very real and substantial need for standards which provide simultaneous, accurate information regarding both morphology and chemistry in particle analysis.